


Frost & Fire

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: It's not the physical threat of Angleus that frightens Buffy the most.





	

Angelus was laughing and Buffy's temper flared as she kicked out at him. He blocked her easily, enjoying himself, whereas she was filled with so much pain and anger it was difficult to channel it properly. Whenever she thought about Angel and Angelus she was conflicted; there was both the fire of her love for Angel and the frosty hate for Angelus. Dealing with him face to face was even worse. 

A moment later she landed a satisfying fist to his jaw, snapping his head back and stopping the amused mocking laughter instantly. He glared at her and spat blood into the dirt; satisfaction coursed through her to have drawn it. 

His dark eyes danced, gleaming with malicious intent. "Haven't thanked you properly yet, have I? For bringing me back." 

It wasn't as though she hadn't expected to hear something like this from him at some point, but she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want Angelus to drag that special moment between her and Angel down into the mud; to tear it apart. 

"You won't be around for long." She went for bravado. 

Angelus chuckled. "You can't kill me." 

Buffy flinched, he had given voice to her inner most fear. When it came right down to it, would she be able to kill Angelus? Could she look at the face of the man she loved, plunge a stake into his heart and watch him come apart, drifting away into the wind never to be seen again? 

Perhaps she wouldn't have to. Perhaps they would find the spell to re-curse him. Buffy wished for it every day; she prayed for it every night; so far, nothing. 

She threw a hook punch and missed. Angelus swept her legs out from under her and Buffy toppled to the floor. He grabbed the lapels of her jacket and hauled her to her feet, bringing her in close, holding her against his chest where she could feel every inch of his body against hers. It made her ache with longing for the man she loved and shudder with revulsion at what he had become. 

"Don't worry, lover, I'm not going to kill you. At least not now." He grinned and then he kissed her; a hard brutal press of his mouth to her sealed lips. He chuckled and released her, tenderly brushing a strand of hair from her cheek and then threw her bodily into a nearby wall.

Buffy groaned as the air was forced from her lungs at the impact. She stared at Angelus towering over her as she struggled to get her breath back.

"When I do eventually kill you, you'll be glad of it. And I want you to remember it's that talented little tongue of yours that dug your grave for you."


End file.
